Día tras Día
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Continuaban. Aun con los pesares y las victorias, continuaban ahí. Día tras día, observándose y conociéndose, enfrentándose y amándose. Tan cerca y tan lejos, como la luz de las estrellas. PitchxJack. LEER ACLARACIONES. 100% YAOI.
1. Autorretrato

_**Disclaimer:** "The rise of Guardians" le pertenece a DreamWorks Animations. "The Guardians of Childhood" es de la autoría de William Joyce._

_**Advertencias:** Posible Crack, Lime, Lemon, Personajes OC. Mi ignorancia hacia los libros cofcofnoloheleidocofcof.  
_

_**Aclaraciones:** -Las palabras que utilizaré en cada viñeta están basadas en el reto "30 dibujos en 30 días"_

_-Hay varias tablas diferentes, así que no se sorprendan por las variaciones que encuentren._

_-A pesar de la leyenda "… en 30 días", no habrá actualizaciones diarias por cuestiones de tiempo y comodidad._

_¡Hola a todos! Es la primera vez que estoy en esta sección, así que me encuentro muy emocionada XDDD Antes que nada, soy fiel partidaria del BlackIce –PitchxJack-, así que habrá muuuchas cosas tontas, melosas y cursis por aquí, pero igualmente dilemas existenciales que no tienen nada que ver :DDD jajajaja son las consecuencias de llevar tanto tiempo tratando de atrapar la inspiración para escribir algo de ellos. El reto de los 30 días de dibujos vino como el empujón final, ya que me pregunté, ¿por qué no hacerlo también por escrito? XDDD_

_Sinceramente espero que les guste. Son libres de lanzarme jitomatazos, comentarios sarcásticos, o ideas para mejorar tanto la redacción como la trama. No esperen cosas complicadas, advierto desde ahora XDDD_

_Gracias. Owari~_

* * *

_**"Día tras Día"**_

* * *

**— Autorretrato —**

* * *

Era curiosa la forma en que Jack Frost se había obsesionado por su pasado. Lo había pensado desde que las circunstancias los llevaron a enfrentarse.

Angustiado, confundido, temeroso ante la posibilidad de no saber quién fue. Arrastrando los pedazos de su miseria, se mantenía con la sonrisa deslumbrante que brillaba a la luz de la nieve, esperando que las quejas quedaran enterradas por lo menos unos instantes…

No lo entendía.

Aun cuando los Guardianes –sin excepción- se preguntaron en determinadas circunstancias quiénes fueron, le parecía incomprensible. Aun cuando muchas de las entidades con las que compartían el mundo guardaban espacio para la duda, para el vacío sin fin de la cuestión, no lograba encontrar el objetivo primordial.

_¿Qué sentido tenía?_

Chistó bajo, comenzando a mover la arena negra con los dedos. Iba y venía en el aire, formando figuras en las que no reparó a consciencia.

¿De qué servía vagar con el dolor del desconocimiento? Si no cambiaría en nada el propósito de sus existencias.

¿De qué servía subsistir con aquello en mente? Si todos dejaron de ser humanos hacía mucho…

Desde que fueron elegidos por el Hombre de la Luna perdieron el derecho de anhelar individualidad y egoísmo… bueno, el resto, porque ser Pitch Black no tuvo nada que ver con los deseos de ese pequeño bastardo. Vaya, un consuelo.

Y aun así, como los demás, se enfrentaba al presente, a esa constante inmortalidad en que ya no había lugar para el pasado.

Los recuerdos no iban a cambiar el papel que ahora tenían. Las memorias no iban a hacerlos mejores o peores de lo que ya eran. Nadie tenía el derecho de añorar lo que ya no le pertenecía. Nadie escaparía. Nada se modificaría.

Sólo estaban ellos, tal como se miraban en el espejo negro, en el hielo, entre las flores de las estaciones.

_Atrapados consigo mismos, para siempre. _

Y con esa arena negra, comenzó a dibujar… a formar en el aire su propio rostro.

La piel oscurecida, el cabello negro, la túnica formada por las pesadillas que nunca lo abandonarían.

Su identidad… lo que fue antes de ser Pitch Black…

No le interesaba. No quería saber.

Así de simple. Así estaba bien.

Tal como Jack Frost se obsesionó por su identidad como un medio para conocer el propósito de su existencia, del mismo modo él se conformaba con ser lo que era. Tal como Jack Frost peleó por sus memorias y se convirtió en Guardián, él lo hizo por ser reconocido y recordarle al mundo que no podía existir sin su miedo.

Pero no lo entendía. La convicción por rememorar y después vivir a sabiendas de que no había manera de regresar…

_Y es que todos le temían a las tinieblas del vacío, ¿cierto? Todos querían confirmar que hubo un propósito en la decisión del Hombre de la Luna. _

Sólo quedaban por dibujar sus ojos con aquel dorado sin comparación… su sello distintivo, lo que únicamente le pertenecía…

Sonrió apenas y dejó ese hueco. No había manera de retratarlos en tanto la arena negra nunca lograría representar a algo que era enteramente suyo.

Así estaba bien.

No necesitaba memorias, recuerdos, o herirse con banalidades que no cambiarían nada. Eso se lo dejaría a los Guardianes. A Jack Frost. A sus sentimientos que le otorgaban una fingida identidad.

Estaba bien.

Era Pitch Black.


	2. Amigo Imaginario

.

* * *

**— Amigo Imaginario —**

* * *

Había cosas que Jack Frost nunca admitiría.

Entre las que rozaban las niñerías o las insignificancias, las que arrancaban risas o graciosas molestias en Conejo, se encontraban las que provocaban una sombra en sus ojos azules.

_No había cambiado mucho, ¿cierto? El hecho de no ser reconocido…_

Podía afirmar que, ahora en su papel de Guardián, dejó de ser un simple copo de nieve vagando a la deriva. Tenía un propósito, una misión; entendió el objeto de ser elegido por el Hombre de la Luna, de pasar 300 años esperando la respuesta que necesitaba.

Lo más importante era que ya no representaba al chico insolente que arruinó la Pascua del 68, ya no era solamente Jack Frost. Ganó amigos, ganó un sitio en el mundo, y más importante aún, tuvo el reconocimiento que deseó. Su propia identidad.

_Eso no era del todo exacto, ¿cierto?_

Existía espacio para la incertidumbre, a pesar de todo.

Las palabras de Pitch seguían haciendo eco, a pesar de todo.

Jugar con Jamie y sus amigos se convirtió en una de sus alegrías más grandes. No por los niños en sí, aunque no era para menos. Ellos lo veían, conocían su nombre, creían lo suficiente en él como para seguir jugando en la nieve en medio de risas y bromas.

¿Pero eso incluía a todos los niños del mundo?

No era más que existente para un puñado que, tarde o temprano, crecerían para olvidarse de él.

Ese grupo de niños pronto se interesó en su historia. En cómo llegó a ser Jack Frost y las aventuras que tenía con el Conejo de Pascua, el Hada de los Dientes, Norte y Sadman… incluso con Pitch Black.

Unas cosas las dijo, otras no. Se mantenían entretenidos así.

_Tuvo razón. El señor de las Pesadillas lo dijo en su momento._

_Pero nunca lo admitiría._

Y pasó una tarde. Después de que los chicos habían salido de la escuela, en una conversación en que no faltaban las risas…

Llegó tan pronto como se fue. No hubo mala intención, ni un objetivo contundente. Jamie no se ofendió y tampoco sus amigos, pero él…

_"**—**Tienes miedo, Jack. Miedo de que se olviden de ti"_

Un golpe de realidad… quizá el que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que el mundo no era sólo blanco o negro.

_"**—**Porque ser un Guardián no significa que te conozcan como a Norte, o como a Sadman. No saben nada de ti, de tu dolor o de tus dudas"_

**—** ¿Con quién hablas? ¿Con tu amigo imaginario, o algo así?

_"**—**No saben quién es Jack Frost realmente"_

Amigo imaginario, como alguien que no existe, o que no podría hacerlo en la realidad que vivía…

Imaginario, sólo creíble para un puñado de seres…

Pitch tenía razón… pero nunca lo admitiría.

No cuando también venía a su memoria sus ojos dorados y la arena negra que se deslizaba por su estilizado cuerpo. Quién parecía conocerlo tan bien, como si fuesen iguales…

Quizá lo eran…

Pero nunca lo admitiría.


End file.
